


Stranger Things: One-Shots and Drabbles (Requests Open)

by kerosenna



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Birthmarks, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Photography, Some swearing here and there, mentions of drinking, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerosenna/pseuds/kerosenna
Summary: Just some things I've thrown together or were requested to write.(warning: most of these are short. i'm trying to work on that)





	1. Requests and Stuff

I've decided to put all my one-shots and drabbles into one book before it got to be too much.

So, here this is!

 

I'll take requests if you have any. Just give me a character and idea.

I typically find myself with nothing to do, so I will gladly spend that free time writing.


	2. Hallways (Nancy Wheeler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and (Y/n) find themselves in an empty hallway during a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty shitty, but it's my first time writing for any Stranger Things character. But, I tried at least. Enjoy!

When Nancy dropped by your house just after you got out of the shower, you didn’t expect her to practically shove an outfit on you and drag you outside.

“Nancy, what the hell are you doing?” you asked after being shoved in her parents’ car. You were surprised they even let her borrow it this late, but whatever.

“We’re going to a party. I already told your dad.” You looked at your house then back at Nancy.

“One, my hair is still soaking wet. Two, why?” you asked. She started up the car.

“You need to get out more. Your dad agrees. He didn’t even care I said I that I was taking you to a party unless we get into trouble. He was mostly just happy about you getting out of the house,” she answered. She glanced over at your hair as she pulled out of the driveway. “And just… stick your head out the window. It’ll dry a bit faster in the air.” You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but snicker at the suggestion. As she drove, you rolled the window down and positioned your hair to stick out of the window to dry.

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Nancy smirked when she glanced over at you.

“If I’m being dragged out of my home to a party I don’t want to go to, I’m at  _least_  going to have dry hair!” you raised a finger.

“Whatever, loser,” Nancy joked. You scoffed and nudged her side. She curled up in defense and nearly lost control of the car.

“(Y/n)!” she screeched. You laughed loudly as the car slowed. She took a second to glare at you.

“You brought that upon yourself, sweetheart,” you said. You were the one smirking now.

It wasn’t that much longer until you pulled up to a house you didn’t recognize. You could already hear everyone in there from the car. You sat back up to open the door. Nancy got out a moment after you did.

“I’m not even going to  _ask_  who’s hosting this,” you muttered, watching the house. Nancy grabbed your shoulders, pressed a quick kiss to your slightly damp hair, and led you inside.

 

~

 

At first, everything seemed too loud and too annoying for you to have fun, and the fact that you didn’t seem to know anybody there but Nancy made it worse. Eventually, though, you found yourself drinking with Nancy and others. It wasn’t so bad after that, but the alcohol was the main reason why. Nancy pulled you away to dance at some point, and somehow you two ended up, alone, in an empty hallway, making out. Not that you minded.

You had Nancy pinned to the wall, your hands holding onto her waist, her body leaning into yours. Her wrists were crossed behind your head and you feared that if she moved her hands anymore she’d end up spilling the drink she held onto your back.

One of your hands began to move under her sweater and rubbed her bare skin. Her skin felt warm against your cold hands. Nancy shivered at the cold touch. Your hand began drifting further up, dragging her shirt along at the same time. You had reached the edge of her bra when the sound of footsteps seemed to be heading in your direction. You both pulled away and looked at the end of the hallway, frozen, praying that nobody came down and saw the two of you. Considering the fact that you were trying to keep your relationship hidden, making out at a crowded party definitely wasn’t one of the brightest ideas.

Both of you were able to hear the whispers of two people as they came closer. Their shadows appeared before they did. Luckily, they walked past without even giving the hallway you and Nancy were in a glance. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

You turned to face Nancy again. When she looked at you, she burst out laughing and you joined shortly after.

“We should probably leave if we wanna keep doing this,” you said. Nancy nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh anymore. You let go of her and moved back, allowing her to properly stand. You left the hallway and pushed through the crowd to the door and managed to get out.

“Give me the keys,” you said, opening a hand.

“Why?” Nancy asked. She still gave you the keys.

“I’m pretty sure I’m more sober than you,” you pointed out as you both climbed in.

“Yeah. Probably,” Nancy said. You smiled at her before starting the car and pulling out.

You weren’t good at driving, and the fact that you’d been drinking didn’t help, but you still managed to drive to your house. Nancy had decided she would just crash at your place and go home the next morning. But now you were in your room. She had changed into a pair of pajamas that she had forgotten the last time she had slept over and you both ended up cuddling up close. You would blame it on the bed, but you two were just big cuddlers.

Nancy was half asleep when she spoke. “Y’know I love you, right?” It was a quiet mumble.

“Yeah. I love you, too.” She snuggled closer to you, holding you tight as she finally drifted off to sleep. You weren’t far behind.


	3. Never Gonna Happen (Jonathan Byers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) doesn't like her picture being taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is so short.

Today had been one of those days where you just want to go home and scream into a pillow for a moment before just lying there for the rest of the day. But, I didn’t want to go home, knowing I’d be bombarded with chores and annoying siblings, so I settled on going to the Byers’. I had managed to get here before Jonathan and Will, which confused me. I was rather slow. So, I preoccupied myself by laying on the edge of Jonathan’s bed, my head hanging off. My legs were up and I moved them around. My head had started hurting from sitting like this for too long.

The sound of a familiar clicking made me look up. I saw a pair of legs and feet. I followed them up to see Jonathan standing in his doorway, his camera in hand.

“Jon!” I whined when I realized what he had done. I heard Will chuckle from the other room. Jonathan chuckled as well and came into the room. He sat next to me and I sat up. “Don’t you have enough photos of me? You’ve got, like, a thousand!”

“More like… 15. There’s always room for more,” Jonathan corrected. He turned towards me and snapped a photo of my pouting face before I could do anything. “Plus, I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I just don’t like having my picture taken!” I said. I fell back into my hanging position.

“I know some people who would say otherwise,” Jonathan teased.

“OK, my parents are crazy, and they haven’t even tried taking a picture of me in years, so they obviously don’t know where I stand now.” He set his camera off to the side.

“Calm down, I was just teasing,” he said.

“I know, but still.” He laid next to me and let his head hang off the side. I looked at him.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it at some point. That or you need to stop being so cute,” he smiled. I shoved him and he let out a laugh. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Or maybe you should just… I don’t know… stop?” I tilted my head and he rolled his eyes.

“Never gonna happen.”


	4. I Love You (Steve Harrington)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did either of them mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't let me near a computer??? ever again??? (it's not that bad though.)

(Y/n) (L/n) was not an idiot. She could see the way her boyfriend looked at her best friend. It was the same loving look he always gave her when they started dating. The first time she saw him look at her like that she merely waved it off. But she put the pieces together that he liked her after the 23rd glance and when he stopped saying ‘I love you’ to her. And the realization that her boyfriend and best friend liked each other hurt.

After that realization, she started noticing the little things that proved it even more. There would be random glances, they paid more attention to each other than they did anyone else, and they were getting awfully… handsy. (Y/n) and her boyfriend rarely ever did anything together anymore. Which brings us to this moment.

(Y/n) was pacing in her room, waiting impatiently for Steve to arrive. She had managed to stay home from her family’s annual reunion and had invited Steve over, feeling that it was the best time to do this. It would just be the two of them and when he left she would be able to do whatever she wanted for the rest of the weekend. Perks of the missing family reunions: having the whole house to yourself.  
There was a knock on the door before it quietly opened. (Y/n) stopped pacing and left her bedroom.

“(Y/n)?” Steve called. She came down the stairs and stopped in front of him. “Hey. I got your note. What did you want to talk about?” (Y/n) waved him over to the table. Steve sat down and she sat down across from him.

“I, um…” Steve’s brow furrowed and he leaned forward.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. (Y/n) looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, her face showed no emotion.

“I want to break up,” she said. Her voice didn’t crack as she expected it to, nor did her eyes didn’t sting with tears. But Steve’s eyes widened.

“What? Why?” he asked, panicking.

“I don’t love you anymore.” The lie came out of her mouth, but it sounded so real to both of them.

“W-wha…? But, (Y/n)!” Steve pleaded. “I love you!”

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to keep lying to you.” This whole situation was a lie. “I’m really sorry."

“(Y/n)...,” Steve whispered. “I- Please tell me this is a joke.” (Y/n) shook her head.

“It’s not,” she answered. Steve looked away.

“Did I do something to cause this?” he asked.

“No. Just my emotions.” (Y/n) was screaming in her head.

“I’m gonna go,” Steve managed to say. He stood up and left, glancing back at the girl. When the front door shut, (Y/n) covered her mouth and dashed up the stairs for her room. Tears covered her reddening face and trailed over her hand. She flopped onto her bed, her face landing in her pillow. She removed her hand from her mouth and let the heartbreaking cries fill the room. It hurt to hear him say those three words now. She was just expecting him to accept it and leave to go see Nancy and ask her out.

His words had sounded so genuine, (Y/n) was starting to doubt everything. But a simple breakup can’t get rid of someone’s love for another person. And if he really did love her, then why would he fall for someone else. But what was done was done and nothing would change it.

For now, (Y/n) was alone and that’s all she could ask for as she cried all of her pain away.


	5. Sweet, Quiet Little (Y/n) (L/n) (Jonathan Byers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, quiet little (Y/n) (L/n) snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested on my tumblr.
> 
> Request: If you’re still doing the Stranger Things requests, could I please have one for Jonathan Byers with a shy girlfriend? Like they’re both kinda shy, but someone says something mean and he’s suddenly all protective and it’s really fluffy in the end? I dunno… Whatever sounds good to you

At this point, (Y/n) wasn’t sure what had started the downhill spiral that she called her day. Whether it was the anxiety of what score she would get on a test she took last week that was keeping her awake all night or the fact that her little brother and sister used ice water to wake her that morning, something just told her the day was going to be bad. And it was. She didn’t even want to think about all the things that had managed to happen in the seven to eight hours she had been in school. But, unfortunately, the day was still going and she still needed to get her things before she could leave. And as (Y/n) headed for her locker, she was just begging and praying that Barry - another student that she didn’t even know before this - wouldn’t come and mess with her like always. It was never too bad, but it always worsened her mood. She wasn’t going to speak up because nothing really bad was going on. And yet, maybe speaking up would’ve been better.

(Y/n) could tell he was walking over before he even got to her locker. By now, she had memorized the way he walked. She was more of an observer. Barry stopped by the door of her locker and smirked at her. (Y/n) refused to look at him, but her sigh acknowledged him.

“So, I’ve got a question for you. Why are you so quiet?” he asked. “Especially in class. Do you just not understand anything, so you stay quiet?” (Y/n) gathered all her things quickly and shut her locker, giving Barry a glare before walking off. He followed after her.

“Don’t ignore me! I asked a question!” A few people glanced over at the sound of his loud voice. (Y/n) stopped and turned to face him.

“I don’t have to answer you,” she said. She may have looked calm but she was fuming on the inside.

“You really are just dumb, huh? That’s why you’re refusing to answer,” he accused.

“I’ll have you know I have great grades!”

“That’s not what your test scores say~,” he sang.

“What the hell would you know about that?” A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked to see Jonathan standing next to her. He didn’t look too happy.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Look at that, your little boyfriend has come to save the day!” Barry teased. (Y/n)’s eyes sharpened and she tried to speak but Jonathan cut her off.

“Let’s just leave, now,” he whispered. (Y/n) continued to glare at Barry but had no choice when Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They were halfway down the hallway when Barry called out after them.

“Just walk away, dumbasses!” (Y/n) spun around and flipped him off, gaining a few gasps. Sweet, quiet little (Y/n) (L/n) had snapped.

Jonathan tugged her forward and they left the school. They walked in silence until they reached Jonathan’s car. They both got in and sat there. A moment of silence later and (Y/n) sighed.

“I did that, didn’t I?” she whispered, placing her head in her hands. Jonathan chuckled and started the car.

“You did. Wanna come to my place, or do you just want to go home?” he asked.

“Your place,” (Y/n) said through her hands. As they left the school parking lot, (Y/n) sat up and gripped onto her knees. Jonathan glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the ride and the walk to Jonathan’s room was quiet. They set their bags near the end of his bed. Jonathan laid down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. (Y/n) fell onto the spot and wiggled around to get comfortable. Jonathan wrapped an arm around her and they closed their eyes to lie in the comforting silence.

“Sometimes I just hate how quiet I am,” (Y/n) mumbled.

“Well, after today, I don’t think you’ll have much trouble talking out,” Jonathan joked. (Y/n) groaned.

“Jonnn, that’s not how it works!” Still, (Y/n) couldn’t help but giggle.

“You wanna tell me what happened? I know his comments weren’t the only thing that made you do that,” Jonathan said.

“I don’t know. The whole day has just been horrible. Barry just seemed to be the thing that pushed me over the edge.” Jonathan hummed and held her tightly.

“It’s over now, though.”

“It is.”

 

…

 

“Just so you know, I’m not moving any time soon.” Jonathan laughed.


	6. For the Eyes of the Special (Jonathan Byers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) isn't too thrilled about a new school, and there are several reasons why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Jonathan Byers imagine where his girlfriend has a really big birthmark on her shoulder? Like it goes from the middle of her arm up over her shoulder to the middle of her chest and back.

Moving was never fun. Nor was going to a completely different school. (Y/n) had learned this during her third move.

She was rather shy, and she lacked the social skills that the others had. Now, she liked to blame the fact that her parents would always disappear during the day, leaving her with no one to really talk to.

On top of that, she had a strange birthmark that seemed to attract all kinds of attention. Mostly the kind she didn’t want.

The birthmark took up nearly half of her torso. It started in the middle of her right arm and spread all the way up to cover part of her chest and back. It wasn’t as bad on her back, but her chest was nearly covered. It even crept up onto her neck a little, making it harder to hide.

(Y/n) was uncomfortable with the stares it got her. Ever since that third move, she had realized that the whispers and gazes she was getting were _not_ friendly ones.

That’s when she started wearing shirts that would cover it. Her parents didn’t notice the insecurity. They simply bought her longer sleeved shirts and the occasional turtleneck. They just figured that she preferred to be more covered up.

By the fifth move (age 13), (Y/n) had a style. She’d wear a very concealing top and typically a pair of long pants, but she did wear a few skirts here and there. Not much, though. Even without the insecurity that is her birthmark, she just didn’t like anything revealing.

For a moment, she had found a few friends that she got close enough to, to comfortably tell them about her birthmark. _They_ thought it was cool, but you have to take into consideration that they were considered the weird kids of the grade. Hell, maybe even of the school!

The point is, no ‘normal’ people found the birthmark cool.

So, when she moved again after making her new friends, she got frustrated.

She now lived in Hawkins, Indiana. The place was small, which confused (Y/n). Whenever they moved, it was because of her parent’s work. It was usually centered in large cities, so why were they in a small town?

(Y/n) pushed the thought aside.

The place itself was weird - she knew that just by taking a walk around town. Maybe the other kids there were weird as well. Who knew.

But, when her first day came, she definitely made sure no one could see her birthmark; wearing a large turtleneck over a tank top and a pair of jeans.

After checking herself in the mirror (about ten to twenty different times), (Y/n) started her walk to the school. She took her time and memorized the sights around her, not that there was much to see.

Soon the school came up, and she could see all the other students piling in the doors.

“Here we go.”

 

~

 

Much like she expected, there were a few stares, but they were because she was new. A good deal of them seemed a bit judgy for (Y/n)’s liking, but she was used to it now.

Either way, the day was slowly but surely coming to an end. After a lazy tour of the school, several awkward introductions, and a few boring classes, she was finally in her last class of the day. The clock was only a few minutes away from hitting the end of the day when she could dash out of the classroom, get her things, and get home.

And it was all ruined.

(Y/n) was spacing in and out of the lesson, but she was sure she heard 'group project.’ The accompanied groans of all the other students seemed to add to her case.

'First day here and I’m already getting a project shoved down my throat,’ she thought. The teacher took a moment to explain what was supposed to be done; each group was given a chapter from a book, and they had to write something related or based around it. Then he went on to assign partners.

Names that (Y/n) didn’t know were listed. There were a few she recognized by rumors being spread in the halls, but she didn’t know which names belonged to which face. Apparently, there was a group of three due to (Y/n)’s recent arrival.

Finally, her name was called, and she was paired up with someone named Jonathan. An awkward looking guy looked back at her, and (Y/n) assumed that he was Jonathan. I mean, he would surely know who _she_ is.

After everyone was paired up, the teacher gave them a few minutes to get together. (Y/n) sat there awkwardly, hoping her partner would approach her. He did. It _was_ , in fact, the guy that had looked at her.

“Uh, hey. I-I’m Jonathan,” he stumbled over his words and held a hand out.

“(Y/n).” She took his hand and shook. She could tell just from the few seconds of interacting that he was rather shy and awkward. Just like her.

“I was thinking we could meet up and work at the library later. They should have the book. A-assuming that you don’t have it, though,” Jonathan suggested. (Y/n) gave him a soft smile.

“Uh, no. I don’t have it. Is there a certain time that works for you?” (Y/n) asked, turning in her seat.

The bell rang, and everyone sprang up, out of their seats. (Y/n) and Jonathan took their time, though.

“Ah, maybe around five, i-if that’s alright?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck. They walked out of the classroom together.

“Yeah.” (Y/n) waved before walking off to her locker. Jonathan stood for a moment to watch her before doing the same.

 

~

 

When (Y/n) arrived at her house, the first thing she noticed was the car sitting in the driveway. She stopped in her tracks to stare at the car. Her eyes scanned over the plate, and it was, in fact, her parents’ car. But what… what was it doing in the driveway? Normally they’d both still be around work this time, and then late into the night.

(Y/n) walked up the driveway and entered the house. It was quiet, but she could definitely hear whispering coming from somewhere.

(Y/n)’s brows furrowed as she dropped her bag off her shoulder by the door. “Mom? Dad?” she called out. The whispers stopped. Her mother’s head appeared from around the corner that led to the kitchen.

“(Y/n)!” she sounded surprised, confusing (Y/n) even more. “We weren’t expecting you!” She smiled at (Y/n). (Y/n) returned it with a confused smile.

“What do you mean?” She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

“Nothing. We must’ve just lost track of time,” her mother waved the question off. She disappeared back into the kitchen, and (Y/n) followed. Her father was in there as well.

“What are you guys doing home so soon?” (Y/n) cringed internally, sounding like a parent.

“Just a few things with work. Nothing big,” her father answered. “How was school?” The sudden attention felt weird. She wasn’t used to this, and it showed when she shifted uncomfortably.

“Uh, fine, I guess. I have to get started on a project in a little,” (Y/n) answered. Her mother hummed. “I’m gonna go to my room…” (Y/n) awkwardly shuffled out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

She closed her bedroom door behind and rested against the door. Her eyes scanned her dull bedroom. After moving so much, she stopped decorating and kept her luggage to a minimum so it would be easier.

(Y/n) pushed herself off her door and flopped down onto her bed, taking a minute to relax after the long day.

 

~

 

It had gotten a bit colder as (Y/n) waited outside the library for Jonathan, so she headed in. She found a small, empty table and sat her bag down in one chair and sat in another. She pulled out her book that she brought along and opened to where she left off.

She wasn’t too far into it when a voice startled her.

“(Y/n)?” Her head snapped up to see Jonathan standing a few feet from the table. She marked her page and set the book down.

“Hey,” she smiled. He set his bag next to one of the table legs. “Should we go ahead and get started?” He nodded.

“Let’s go find the book.” (Y/n) pushed herself up and they set off on a journey to find the book.

(Y/n) would search in one half and Jonathan would take the other. Luckily, it only took a few shelves to find what they needed. It required (Y/n) to stand on her tip-toes to reach (resulting in her almost knocking over several other books on the shelf at the same time), but she got it. She waved it at Jonathan before they headed back to the table they claimed. On the way there, (Y/n) noticed another group from the class she had. It looked like they were talking more than working

(Y/n) sat in her previous seat and Jonathan pulled one out for himself.

“Do you wanna read it first? Or should I?” (Y/n) asked. Jonathan shrugged.

“I’ll go ahead and read it.” (Y/n) gave a curt nod and handed the book over. He opened it up and flipped through the pages to chapter 13. He laid it flat on the table and began reading. (Y/n) took the time to reopen her book.

They both read in silence with the occasional tap from (Y/n)’s foot on the ground as the only thing they really heard.

Jonathan tapped the table a couple times to get her attention. “Your turn.” (Y/n) marked her place once again, and traded her book for the other one. Jonathan had flipped back to the beginning page for her. “It’s pretty long.”

“I read pretty fast,” (Y/n) said with a shrug. Jonathan hummed as she started reading.

An idea would occasionally pop into her head, but it would soon be forgotten when something ruined it shortly after.

“Well, this is definitely a weird chapter,” (Y/n) said, closing the book. “Any ideas at the moment?” Except, when (Y/n) looked up, Jonathan wasn’t looking at her face.

“Jonathan?”

“Look… Look back down,” he said, motioning downwards.

“What? Why?” (Y/n) asked. Her instinct made her sit up taller.

“J-just trust me.” (Y/n)’s brows furrowed, but she looked back down at the book. Jonathan leaned forward and reached a hand out, pushing the collar of her shirt down. (Y/n) tensed when she realized what he was looking at.

Her birthmark.

“What is this?” Jonathan asked. (Y/n) looked back up.

“It’s a, uh, birthmark,” (Y/n) answered. Jonathan sat back and watched as she awkwardly tried to push her shirt back up with her shoulder.

“It looks pretty big.”

“It’s actually a lot bigger than you probably think,” (Y/n) muttered, thinking he couldn’t hear her.

“How big is it? Show me.” (Y/n) looked at him in shock.

“You sure you wanna see it? Most people find it weird.”

“Eh. I guess I’m not exactly 'normal,’ if you want to say,” Jonathan shrugged.

(Y/n) hesitated. She slipped her arm out of the sleeve and used her other one to lift her turtleneck over her head and let it rest on her left side. Her entire right side was revealed now, leaving her only in her tank top.

“Nice.” The corners of (Y/n)’s mouth twitched into a shy smile at the simple word. She pulled her turtleneck back on.

“Not many people say that. Then again, not many people see it,” she whispered.

“More people should.” (Y/n) let out a chuckled and smiled at Jonathan. “Let’s get to writing, yeah?”

 

~

 

A few days passed and (Y/n) and Jonathan finally got to hand in their 'story,’ if you want to call it that. It was a few pages longer than expected, and it definitely made all the other students’ stories look way too short. The two left the classroom feeling confident about their writing.

“Hey, (Y/n),” Jonathan called after the girl. She paused at her locker and watched him approach. “I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. Like on a d-date?” His face was turning pink.

“S-sure!” (Y/n) stuttered. “How about tonight?”


	7. Shouting Match (Lucas Sinclair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets angry, and then so does Lucas. A shouting match ensues but quickly ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me several months to finish this wow I'm horrible.

When Max started hanging around the party (although Mike wasn’t too happy to have her around), (Y/n) was thrilled to have another girl around. After Eleven disappeared, it had gone back to (Y/n) being the only girl. And while she and Max had some differences, they got along pretty well. There was only one thing that (Y/n) really had a problem with, and it happened to be how close Max and Lucas had gotten. The girl had a crush on him and she was sure it was painfully obvious to everyone but him, not that anyone had commented on it… yet.

And so, that led them to now. The party was walking through the halls, desperate to get out of the school. (Y/n) walked off to the side of Lucas and Max who were preoccupied with talking to each other. A tap on her shoulder pulled (Y/n) from her thoughts and she stopped to turn. Dustin stood there.

“Can we talk real quick?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. What’s up?” The rest of the party continued walking and more students cleared out of the school.

“Are you, uh, okay?” he asked.

“Um, Dustin, I think you’re gonna need to give me a bit more context. Where’s this coming from?” (Y/n)’s brows furrowed together. Dustin rolled his eyes.

“The whole,” he waved his hand around, “‘Lucas and Max’ thing. It’s pretty obvious that you like him, and they’re getting pretty close.”

“Look, it’s a crush. If they get together, I’ll get over it eventually. It’s really not a big deal,” (Y/n) said. Dustin didn’t seem to be too happy about her answer, mainly because in the time that Max had been around, Dustin and (Y/n) started hanging out more.

“Well… if you need to talk about it I’ll listen,” he said. (Y/n) offered him a soft smile.

“Thanks. Now, let’s go catch up with the others.”

 

~

 

Several weeks later, and you were currently talking with Dustin in your room, and he just happened to bring up their conversation.

“So, how are you doing?” Dustin asked. (Y/n) stopped abruptly and looked at him with a ‘really?’ look. He didn’t seem phased by it.

“Dustin, I don’t need you checking up on my feelings like a mom,” (Y/n) told him. He scoffed.

“Look, you and I both noticed them getting even closer, and I can see it affecting you,” he pointed out.

“It’s not,” (Y/n) denied.

“It is, and you’re pushing your feelings aside, making it worse! You’re getting defensive,” Dustin raised his voice. “You pretty much don’t talk to either of them anymore, and the others are starting to notice, aside from Lucas and Max, of course.” (Y/n) crossed her arms.

“ _Dustin_ ,” her tone held a warning. She was used to her friends pushing her and her limits with certain things. “You’re starting to push it.” Both of them held a glare, staring at each other. (Y/n)’s mother called up to them, saying that Dustin’s mother had called and asked for him to come home. Dustin stood and gathered his things, his face still in a glare. He stopped in (Y/n)’s doorway and pointed at her.

“This isn’t over.”

“Sure it isn’t.” Little did she know, Dustin was on a mission.

 

~

 

After that glaring contest, Dustin left the topic alone. It surprised (Y/n) because she was really expecting him to start pestering her the next day, but he talked to her as if the previous conversations never happened. It was suspicious. It wasn’t until a couple days did she realize what he was doing.

“(Y/n)!” Dustin called. He ran down the hall, dodging other students in the process. “Can you come with me real quick?”

“Is this going to be fast?” (Y/n) asked, raising a brow.

“Uh, yeah,” he grabbed her wrist. “C’mon.” He tugged her forward and dragged her through the halls. Around the fourth hall they entered, (Y/n) had given up trying to figure out where they were going and zoned out, allowing Dustin to freely drag her around. Which, was probably a mistake, seeing as she was shoved into a random room and the door was shut right behind her.

Her eyes widened in shock. In front of her was Lucas, who looked like he had given up in life. His head shot up to look at her.

“Dustin! What’re you doing?!” (Y/n) asked. She turned to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the other side. A quick glance around made her realize they were in the janitor’s closet.

“How the hell did you get the key to the janitor’s closet?!”

“I… borrowed it. But that doesn’t matter. You’ve got some things to talk about,” he said.

“Dustin, let us out. This isn’t funny. I would kind of like to not get in trouble with my dad for not getting home tonight!”

“(Y/n), I’m just going to ignore you. Now talk, you two!” (Y/n) opened her mouth and shut it. Her jaw clenched and she looked at Lucas.

“I’ve been in here for a while. We’re not going anywhere soon,” Lucas told her. (Y/n) huffed and leaned against the door. “So… you wanna talk then?”

“Well, that’s what _Dustin_ said to do, but what exactly does he want us to talk about?” (Y/n) said.

(Y/n) hit the door when she said Dustin's name, growling. She heard him yelp in surprise and jump away from the door.  
Lucas seemed to find it funny.

"If you're going to make us talk, you better not listen in," (Y/n) said.

"Then how am I supposed to know that you're talking about the right thing!" Dustin shouted.

"Uh, I don't know, tell us before you lock us inside the janitor's closet?!"

"You both know exactly what I want you two to talk about," Dustin said. " _Feelings_." Lucas mumbled something.

"Is this about you being distant?" Lucas asked (Y/n).

"Yes!" Dustin shouted. (Y/n) hit the door, and Dustin yelped again. "Stop it!"

"I'm surprised you noticed," (Y/n) mumbled, ignoring Dustin's comment.

"Why wouldn't I? What's going on?" Lucas asked. This time Dustin hit the door as a way of telling (Y/n) to tell the truth. (Y/n) hit the door back.

"Is the only way I'm getting out of here by telling the truth?" (Y/n) asked Dustin.

He jingled the keys. "Yes." (Y/n) groaned.

"Fine," (Y/n) said. "I guess it's 'cause I'm jealous."

"You _are_ jealous," Dustin corrected. (Y/n)'s face dropped back into a glare, and she turned to the door, hitting it. Dusting hit it right back.

"I said stop it!" he screeched. (Y/n) huffed and crossed her arms.

"Wait, so why are you jealous?" Lucas asked. (Y/n) turned back to him but refused to make eye contact.

"I... I really like you, and you've just been spending all this time with Max. I feel like I've just been pushed aside and replaced," (Y/n) admitted.

"There we go!" Dustin cheered. (Y/n) could already see him smiling on the other side. "Finally!" The key jiggled and the door unlocked.

Lucas tried to speak, but Dustin stuck his head in first.

"That's really all I wanted. I'll see you guys later. You can keep talking if you want," he said before slipping out.

(Y/n) moved to follow him.

"(Y/n), wait," Lucas said.

"Look, it doesn't matter," she said, opening the door. Lucas grabbed her arm and turned her around.

" _Yes_ , it does," he said. (Y/n) crossed her arms as her face grew more annoyed.

"It really doesn't, Lucas."

"It does, and you're getting defensive, which means you're upset," Lucas pointed out. The fact that he remembered that shocked her.

"So, what?" (Y/n) turned back to the door. "I'm going home."

"Dammit, (Y/n), just talk to me!" She turned back around, furious.

"So now you want to talk?! You didn't think to just 'talk' when you first noticed something was wrong?! It takes Dustin shoving us into a closet for you to finally speak up?!" (Y/n) shouted. Her outburst caught Lucas off guard.

(Y/n) pulled the door open and stormed out. Lucas was right on her heels.

"Would you just let me speak?!" Lucas shouted. She ignored him, continuing to walk through the halls. "(Y/n)!" She kept moving.

"I like you, too!" he shouted. (Y/n) froze on her spot.

Lucas watched nervously.

She turned, and Lucas couldn't tell what she was thinking. She approached him and stopped right in front of him. A finger was shoved in his face.

"You have some nerve messing with me like this," (Y/n) sneered.

Lucas didn't say anything. He pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips. It was the opposite of their words: soft and simple.  
(Y/n)'s hand dropped as she stared up at Lucas in awe.

"I'm serious," he said. His voice was quiet now. "I didn't mean to push you aside. I really didn't. I was just trying to figure things out."

"You're an idiot," (Y/n) mumbled, letting her forehead rest against Lucas's shoulder.

"Excuse me? I think you've been just as bad as me," Lucas joked.

"We're both idiots," (Y/n) corrected herself.

"Yeah."


	8. Wordless (Nancy Wheeler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy has learned that love doesn't need to be spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't do a very good job with this one.

You didn't need words to express love for someone, whether it be platonic or romantic.

This is what Nancy learned when she first met (Y/n) (L/n). The girl was known for showing love to everyone close to her, not necessarily through words, but actions. It was nice until it came to Nancy trying to hint her about her growing crush on the girl to her.

(Y/n) was so used to platonic love that she didn't even realize Nancy was trying to tell her how much she liked her - romantically - until Nancy up and said it.

Even then, the sweet, oblivious girl still thought she meant platonically. Nancy had to sit down for a moment - it drove her so crazy trying to explain what she was really saying.

Eventually, Nancy got her point across, and (Y/n) happily showered her in affection, saying she felt the same.

With same-sex relationships being discriminated against, (Y/n)'s use of platonic love for everyone made it easy to hide the fact that the love she showed Nancy _wasn't_ platonic. Only the two of them knew, though.

And so, Nancy adapted (Y/n)'s ways of showing love without words.

It became normal to see the two often standing shoulder to shoulder almost all the time.

No one thought anything of it, seeing as they had always been close.

 

 

~

 

 

Friday evening rolled around and (Y/n) couldn't have been happier. It had been a long week, and now there were tests to worry about when coming back next Monday. It didn't help that she barely knew what she was being tested on. Luckily, she had a super smart girlfriend who was more than happy to offer her some help after school.

(Y/n) was at her locker, getting her things and talking to another friend, Amelia, when Nancy popped up next to (Y/n).

"Hey, Nance," the two greeted.

"(Y/n), Amelia," Nancy greeted back with a curt nod. "You mind if I steal (Y/n)? I promised I would help her study after school." Nancy rested a hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder as she continued to stuff her bag.

"Not at all. We don't need her getting behind, now do we?" Amelia joked. (Y/n) rolled her eyes playfully and shut her locker.

She said a quick 'goodbye' to Amelia along with a short hug and a kiss on the cheek (something that often gained her odd looks, no matter who she did it to) before letting Nancy whisk her away, out of the school.

(Y/n) adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder before linking arms with Nancy. "So, how has your uneventful day been, love?" (Y/n) asked. 'Coupley' nicknames were something (Y/n) used in a more private setting.

"Uneventful," Nancy responded, a small smirk tugging on her lips. The two walked through the school parking lot, heading in the direction of (Y/n)'s house.

"Real funny," (Y/n) said, pursing her lips. "I'm serious, how was it?"

"As I said, uneventful. Boring. Whichever," Nancy said. "And how about you?"

"My nerves are everywhere over the tests. We were doing quick reviews over everything. I knew nothing," (Y/n) answered. Seeing as they were now in a more private area, Nancy unlinked their arms and grabbed (Y/n)'s hand. She ran her thumb over (Y/n)'s knuckles in a comforting manner.

"Oh, come one. Surely you knew something," Nancy insisted.

"I mean, only a couple things. In comparison to all the things that I need to remember, that's practically nothing," (Y/n) pointed out.

"Well, we have the whole weekend to work," Nancy assured her. (Y/n) pouted.

"What if I don't wanna work all weekend?" she asked.

"Then you better work hard today." Nancy tugged her along.

 

 

~

 

 

In the hours they had been studying, (Y/n) managed to have two breakdowns and found herself hanging off the edge of her bed.

Nancy set down her review to look at (Y/n). She was fiddling with her fingers, a sign she was trying to remember something.

Nancy poked her leg. "(Y/n)." The girl paused her fiddling.

"Yeah?" She let Nancy grab her hands and pull her up.

"How about we stop for now?" Nancy suggested. "It's late, and you've gotten most of it down." (Y/n) rubbed the side of her neck, eyes skimming over all of their papers that were strewn about on the bed.

"Are you sure? I feel like I still don't know anything."

"Yeah," Nancy gave a confident smile. "And either way, we still have the rest of the weekend to go over everything if you still feel like that." (Y/n) huffed and let her shoulders slump.

"Alright." The two gathered their papers and left the small stacks on the ground. Nancy waved (Y/n) towards her.

(Y/n) chuckled and scooted over to her, Nancy's arms wrapping around her.

She laid her head on Nancy's chest, smiling softly.

"Thanks for helping me," (Y/n) whispered.

"Of course," Nancy said. "I'll always help you." (Y/n) shifted to sit up, staring at Nancy.

The two stared in silence for a moment.

(Y/n) gave Nancy a quick peck on the lips before staring again, this time with a completely love-filled look and smile.

Nancy smiled back.

(Y/n) snuggled back up with Nancy who held onto her tightly.


	9. Snow Fall (Jonathan Byers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has a special place during the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh,, ignore the bad writing.

Not much happened in (Y/n)'s life.

At home, nothing went down. She lived as an only child, and her parents were always lying around doing nothing.

At school, she had a couple friends - Nancy and Jonathan, who happened to be her boyfriend - but that was it. She didn't attend any parties thrown by classmates, and she wasn't one of the popular kids.

She was either at home, school, or occasionally the library.

But there was always one time that she guaranteed to be somewhere else.

One year, when she was only a child, (Y/n) found herself wandering through the woods in her backyard. She came across a clearing which looked absolutely gorgeous in the snow.

The bright white would contrast nicely with the dark bark of the trees, and when you looked up, you could see the snowflakes slowly fall. There was a large boulder with a small layer of snow on the top. It felt like the small clearing was separate from the rest of the world.

To (Y/n), it was mesmerizing, and the only reason she looked forward to the winter.

It was only ever in the winter, too.

After winter had passed, and the snow was gone, (Y/n) had revisited the area. It wasn't as beautiful, but it definitely was a nice, quiet place.

(Y/n) decided then that she would reserve going there for when it was snowing, as likable as it was any other day.

And now winter was here along with nearly two feet of snow.

The timing was perfect - (Y/n) was in a desperate need of some time alone.

So, as soon as her last class was dismissed, (Y/n) darted straight for her locker, got her things, and headed home, not even stopping to say goodbye to Jonathan or Nancy.

(Y/n) quickly stopped inside her home to put her bag in her room and fill a large thermos with hot chocolate.

Then, she was off into the woods.

(Y/n) quietly sighed when she arrived at the clearing.

The only thing she could hear was the sound of snow crunching under her shoes.

She stopped in front of the boulder and sat in front of it, leaning back against it.

Her butt would most certainly be numb and wet by the time she returned home, but (Y/n) couldn't care less.

She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her thermos on her lap. She looked up at the snow falling.

No matter how many times she saw it, she still loved it.

(Y/n) took a deep breath, leaning her head back and taking a deep breath.

The sound of snow crunching made (Y/n) pull her head up.

Jonathan stood at the edge of the clearing with a blanket in his arms. He was leaned against a tree, staring down at her. He had a small smile on his face.

"This is an interesting spot you've found," he said. (Y/n) smiled back at him.

"It's my special place," she said. Jonathan chuckled, sitting down next to her.

He unfolded the blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He grabbed a corner, lifting it as an invitation for (Y/n).

(Y/n) scooted closer and snuggled into Jonathan's side.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling the blanket over her as well.

"Wanna tell me why?" he asked, referring to her previous statement.

"It looks pretty when it snows, and it's quiet," (Y/n) answered. "No one can bug me because they don't know where I am."

"Well, I can see what you're talking about," Jonathan said, looking up at the falling snow. "How long have you known about this place?"

(Y/n) hummed as she thought. "Since I was 10, probably."

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Y'know the funny thing about this place? It only seems to be quiet in the winter," (Y/n) said.

"Probably because not as many people are out during the winter."

She hummed in recognition.

"So why did you come out here?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to offer you a ride home like usual; you just bolted out the doors, so I got concerned," Jonathan explained.

"I didn't mean to. I was just stressed, so I needed to be alone," (Y/n) said.

"I get it. Although, how do you just sit here in the snow? Don't you get cold and wet?" Jonathan asked.

(Y/n) chuckled. "It comes as a price for the experience." (Y/n) looked up at him and smiled; Jonathan smiled back at her.

"Want some hot chocolate?" (Y/n) asked, lighting up.

"Sure."


	10. You Can't Fight Everyone (Nancy Wheeler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain secret isn't so secret anymore.

(Y/n) smiled and hummed softly in the dark, open lot, the wind blowing against her and her girlfriend, who was dancing along with (Y/n)'s humming.

Nancy stopped her twirl and opened her eyes to look at (Y/n). The smile she gave her made (Y/n)'s heart flutter with joy.

Nancy held a hand out, telling her to join.

(Y/n) eagerly took her hand; she continued humming as Nancy twirled her.

She stopped in front of her. (Y/n)'s arms wrapped around Nancy's neck, and Nancy's hands came to rest gently on (Y/n)'s waist.

(Y/n) closed her eyes and continued her humming.

They swayed back and forth to the tune that she hummed.

Despite the dark sky and the sharp, harsh wind, they had been doing this for some time now.

(Y/n)'s humming faded to a halt. She opened her eyes to look at Nancy, who gave her a confused look.

"I love you," (Y/n) whispered with a content smile.

"I love you, too," Nancy replied. She placed a quick peck on (Y/n)'s lips.

(Y/n) giggled, and they resumed their swaying.

"We should probably go back home soon," (Y/n) said.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Nancy teased.

"Oh, no. Certainly not. I'd just like to get some sleep tonight," (Y/n) played along.

"I mean, you don't have to," Nancy said, giving her a suggestive look. "I have a few ideas that could take up your time."

"Nancy!" (Y/n) gaped, smacking the girl's shoulder.

Nancy pulled away, resting her hands against her knees as she laughed loudly.

(Y/n) crossed her arms and gave her a glare, but a smile was on her face, too.

 

~

 

"So, did your parents know you were out late?" Nancy asked (Y/n) when they first met up the next day.

"Of course they did," (Y/n) answered as they walked up to the school. "In fact, they were waiting on the porch for me."

"I can't tell if you're messing with me or telling the truth," Nancy said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, really," (Y/n) said. "I wish I had a camera to capture it. They had this amazing look of disappointment on their faces."

Nancy snorted. "Now I wish I was there, too."

(Y/n) pushed the door open, letting Nancy head in fast. "Of course, you do."

The two paused when they noticed the number of people staring at them.

Confused, they walked to their lockers.

More and more people turned to look at them, some even whispering to their friends.

"Do you know what's going on?" (Y/n) whispered, watching several people as she passed.

"No idea. You?"

"None."

They arrived at their lockers and tried to ignore the stares burning into their backs.

As (Y/n) sorted out their things, she stayed quiet, hoping to hear why they were all staring at her. She got her answer when two people passed behind them.

(Y/n) turned her head to listen in, one of her hands gripping her locker door tightly.

"Nancy and (Y/n)?" one of them asked.

"Yeah," confirmed the other. "Apparently someone caught them kissing in the parking lot of that old supermarket. Y'know the one that shut down a while ago? Can you believe that shit?"

Nancy, who heard it too, slammed her locker shut. She forgot about her things.

She slammed (Y/n)'s locker shut, too, and grabbed her hand.

In a rage, she pulled her down the hall and out the doors.

"Nancy, slow down," (Y/n) pleaded.

Nancy paused for a moment to look around the parking lot. Her eyes landed on (Y/n)'s car, and she pulled her to it.

(Y/n) sighed when Nancy let go of her hand and got in the passenger seat.

She got into the driver's side, looking at Nancy.

"Hey, you alright?" (Y/n) asked with a tilt of her head.

Nancy twitched. She let out a loud sigh, her head rolling back. She looked at (Y/n), her angry expression now replaced with a pout and teary eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" she whined.

(Y/n) held her arms open, letting Nancy fall into her embrace.

"The rest of our high school years are gonna be awful now, all because people are so close-minded," Nancy's words were muffled, but (Y/n) understood.

"They're just what you said - close-minded," (Y/n) repeated. "They're close-minded assholes, and we shouldn't give them any attention."

"(Y/n), it's the entire school! How are we going to ignore all of it?!" Nancy worried.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I'll punch 'em."

Nancy laughed tearfully, sitting back in her seat. "You can't just punch everyone who talks bad about us," Nancy said.

"Sure I can. It's pretty simple," (Y/n) crossed her legs. "But, I might end up with some bruised knuckles. Nothing a few kisses from my girlfriend can't fix."

Nancy chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

"You're such an overachiever," she whispered. (Y/n) smiled sweetly at her.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nancy answered with a nod. "Can we go to your house? Your parents shouldn't be home right now, right?"

"Yeah. They'll be gone until late, so it's fine."

(Y/n) pulled her keys from her pocket and started the car.

She pulled out of the space and headed for her home.

 

~

 

The two girls spent the next five hours napping on (Y/n)'s couch before they woke up and settled for watching TV and eating whatever snacks sounded appealing.

It was several hours later when the front door was unlocked, and (Y/n)'s mother walked in.

She smiled at the two on the couch. "Hey girls. How was school?" she asked.

Nancy visibly scrunched up at the mention of the school.

"It was alright. Some people thought it would be funny to spread some rumors about us."

What she said was partially true. Yes, rumors were spread about them, but were they really rumors if they were true?

"I don't need to call the principal, do I?" her mother asked, raising a brow.

"No, but don't be surprised if the principal calls  _ you _ ," (Y/n) said, her face giving away the meaning behind her words.

"(Y/n) (M/n) (L/n), don't you dare start any fights," her mother warned her.

As she left the room, (Y/n) called after her, "No promises!"

It was silent for a few minutes beside the quiet noise of the television.

"Y'know, you  _ really _ can't just fight everyone."


	11. Sappy (Robin Buckley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple night after Robin gets off work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me better Robin requests because this sucked and she deserves the world.

"Hey, loser," the familiar voice of Robin filled (Y/n)'s ears. Robin wrapped an arm around (Y/n)'s neck and pulled her close. "Trying to leave without me?"

The two were heading toward the entrance of Starcourt mall. It was late, and Robin had finally gotten off work.

"Of course not. Just getting a head start to the car," (Y/n) told her. Robin smiled at her. "How has your day been? Steve pick up any girls today?"

Robin threw her head back and let out a loud, short laugh. "That poor dingus is doomed," she said.

They stepped out of the mall, dodging the few stragglers- most of which were employees. (Y/n) lead the way to her car.

"I'm sure he'll find someone sometime soon. I would hope so," (Y/n) said. "But, at the same time, I hope he realizes that there's more to life than just getting a girlfriend." The two split when they reached the car, (Y/n) heading to the driver's side.

Robin stopped at the passenger side with a smirk. "Well, I know that," she said.

(Y/n) playfully rolled her eyes as they both got in. "That's because you already have a girlfriend." She shut her door and turned to Robin, who was staring at her.

"You're right," Robin faked a dreamy sigh. "She's lovely."

"You'll have to introduce me to her. I'd love to know who managed to make you so," (Y/n) paused in thought, " _ sappy _ ."

Robin's smirk turned to a grin. She leaned in to press a quick kiss to (Y/n)'s lips. (Y/n) feigned a fake astonished expression.

"Robin! What about your girlfriend?!" she exclaimed. Robin smacked (Y/n)'s arm, who burst out in giggles.

"Can we just go back to your place already?" Robin pleaded. "I wanna sleep." (Y/n) gave her a 'really?' look as she started the car.

"Fine, I wanna cuddle," Robin said, shifting in her seat.

(Y/n) chuckled, pulling out of her parking spot. "Let's get going, then!"

 

~

 

"Come on!" Robin shouted, running up to the front door of (Y/n)'s house.

"You're a child, Robin!" The girl stuck her tongue out and entered the house.

(Y/n) rushed out of the car and into the house to catch up with her girlfriend.

She dumped her stuff by the front door and headed to the living room, where Robin had already gotten situated on the couch. A movie had just started playing on the TV.

"Jesus, you're quick," (Y/n) said, joining her. Robin pulled her close. "You didn't even change out of your uniform!"

"Too tired." (Y/n) rolled her eyes but relaxed in Robin's grip, turning to the movie.

"You're gonna fall asleep in, like, two minutes, aren't you?" (Y/n) asked.

"Obviously."


	12. Move Along (Robin Buckley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Robin can get jealous, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send. Me. Robin. Requests.

(Y/n) glanced around the mall. It was her first time inside since it was built, and she had no idea where anything was.

The place was crowded with too many people for (Y/n)'s liking. It didn't help with the stress she already had with finding Scoops Ahoy.

Maybe it was just because of the stress, but it shouldn't be this hard to find the small ice cream shop.

(Y/n) sighed, her shoulders sagging when she finally found the shop.

She pushed her way through the crowd, apologizing to those she bumped into.

She entered to a mostly empty shop- a couple children were sitting at a table near the corner.

(Y/n) smiled at the sight of Robin, even if she only saw her back.

She was leaned back against the counter, talking to Steve who was in the back.

As (Y/n) approached the counter, Steve caught sight of her and waved with a smile.

She smiled back as Robin turned to see who he was waving to.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

"Hey!" (Y/n) greeted.

"You're early!" Robin pointed out.

"I am. I hope you don't mind," (Y/n) said. "I didn't have anything better to do while waiting for your break to roll around, so I just came ahead of time."

"Not at all," Robin assured her. "Want any ice cream while you're waiting? It's on the house."

(Y/n) thanked her and simply asked for a single scoop of her favorite flavor with a cone.

"I'll be waiting," (Y/n) said, pointing at Robin as she walked to take a seat. Robin gave her a thumbs up.

(Y/n) settled in one of the booths near the entrance, licking at her ice cream. She sat comfortably with her legs pulled up to her chest, only a few centimeters between her legs and the table.

She paused her eating when a stranger sat next to her without a word.

(Y/n) looked up at them with a questioning look. It was a guy about her age, and it seemed he had just gotten ice cream as well.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," he said. "You looked lonely."

(Y/n) stared at him with a confused look, but it melted away. "I mean, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend to get off her shift."

"Well, maybe I can keep you company."

(Y/n)'s confused look came back, and her gaze went to Robin, who was staring at the two from the counter.

She raised a brow in question, not looking too happy. (Y/n) shrugged in response before looking back at the guy.

"So, what's your name? I'm Aaron," he introduced himself. At the mention of his name, (Y/n) could recall short memories of seeing him when they were in school. He was one of those people that weren't losers, but they definitely weren't popular.

"(Y/n)."

"Nice to meet you, (Y/n)," he said. "Do you normally come here?"

"No. This is the first time I've even stepped foot in the mall, let alone here," (Y/n) explained.

"Maybe I could show you around sometime," Aaron offered with a wink.

(Y/n) paused, a thought coming to mind. "Um, sorry, but uh, are you trying to... flirt... with me?" (Y/n) asked.

Aaron laughed nervously, a blush dusting his cheeks. "I mean, is it working?" he asked with a matching nervous smile.

"No." The two looked up at the new voice, to see Robin standing in front of them. "Sorry, but I don't appreciate you flirting with her."

"Why?" Aaron asked, raising a brow. "It's not like you control her."

Robin smiled sourly. "No, I don't, but it's inappropriate to flirt with a girl who is in a relationship," she said.

Aaron glared at Robin, not even bothering to ask if it was true. "Then where's her boyfriend?" he asked, a smug grin forming on his face.

Robin placed her hands on the table and leaned toward him. "Correction. You're currently looking at her girlfriend," Robin hissed, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Aaron's face morphed to one of shock. He looked at (Y/n), he gave him an awkward look that confirmed the other girl's words. He looked back at Robin, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Now, move along," she told him, waving him away.

He was gone within seconds, leaving the two girls alone.

Robin pulled (Y/n) out of the booth by her hand and into the back.

"What was that?" (Y/n) asked with a small smirk. Robin glared at her.

"Were you just going to let him flirt with you the whole time?" Robin asked.

"Okay, one, he only flirted once, and two, I was about to tell him that I was taken," (Y/n) answered, grabbing Robin's hands. "You need to calm down, Miss Jealous. I wasn't gonna flirt back at him."

Robin sighed. "Sorry. I just have this constant fear that you could leave me at any moment," she muttered.

(Y/n) smiled softly and placed a kiss to Robin's lips.

"I'm not going to leave you for anyone else." Robin looked up at her with a childish pout.

"Promise?" (Y /n) giggled.

"Promise."


	13. Harrington (Robin Buckley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got there just in time to watch as a car pulled out of the driveway. Robin stopped where she was, stepping off her bike as she watched the car disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got a request??

The first time Robin saw her was when she came into Scoops Ahoy.

She was probably the prettiest person she had ever seen. Sure, her hair was probably a mess, and all she wore was a simple striped t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, but the statement still stood.

Robin found herself straightening up against the counter, her eyes widening somewhat at the sight of the girl.

She approached the counter and smiled at Robin, who probably looked like a starstruck dingus.

“Is Harrington here?” she asked with a hint of a smirk.

Robin opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

The window behind her slammed open, drawing both of their attention.

Steve pointed at the girl with a stern look. “Stop calling me Harrington, Harrington.” The girl stuck and tongue in a mocking manner.

Robin knew she was screwed when Steve came out of the back to introduce her to his little sister, (Y/n).

Of  _all_  the people she had to fall for upon first glance, it just had to be Harrington’s ‘baby sister,’ as he called her- which earned him an elbow to the side as she told him that she was only nine minutes younger.

_Oh, God, they were twins._

It didn’t help when Steve started inviting (Y/n) to hang out during his break. Sometimes she would even stay long enough for Robin’s break to talk to her, despite the time gap between the two breaks.

Robin’s mind wanted to take that as a sign that (Y/n) might like her. But, Robin knew better than that- she was just friendly.

But then (Y/n) began inviting her over to hang out- just the two of them, even if it was to her house where Steve was also present.

It was _just_  the two of them.

And they became best friends quickly, to the delight of Robin (who only fell for her more).

With their growing relationship came physical touching, something that always made Robin panic whenever (Y/n) did it.

(Y/n) was always holding Robin’s hand or linking an arm with her. She was big on hugs and staying close to her whether they were standing, sitting, or whatever.

(Y/n) was just a person of touch, and it was going to kill Robin.

As time went on, Robin feared that her crush was slowly becoming more and more visible.

Steve had made a few jokes- that were  _very obviously jokes_ \- around when they began spending more time together.

“With the amount of time you’re spending together, you might as well be in love,” Steve had joked.

Robin was quick to dismiss the idea, making the entire conversation awkward.

Steve didn’t notice the panicked nature of his friend, figuring that it was his usual 'Steve nature,’ as (Y/n) like to call it, making things awkward.

Boy was he wrong.

Nearly eight months after their first meeting, Robin was beginning to question if she should tell (Y/n) how she felt. And then (Y/n) dropped a bomb on her- she had a date.

“Robin.” The sound of her name pulled her from her thoughts. Steve stood at the door to the backroom, staring in at her.

When he had her attention, he gave her a confused look.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past minute,” he said.

“Sorry,” Robin apologized. “What did you need?”

Steve stared at her with squinted eyes before shaking his head. “Work ended a little while ago,” he told her.

“Oh. Thanks for telling me,” Robin said. She pushed herself off the wall where she had been leaning and headed to the door, where Steve hadn’t moved. “Are you gonna let me through?”

“What’s been up with you lately?” he asked, disregarding her question.

“What are you talking about, Steve?” she asked, deflating.

“For the past couple days you’ve just been pouting or getting lost in thought,” Steve pointed out. “Is everything alright?”

“Look, I appreciate your concern, Steve, but you don’t need to worry about anything,” Robin told him, stepping around him to open the door.

Steve hesitated before speaking. “Is this about (Y/n)?” Robin frozen, which was a good enough answer for Steve. “Is this about her date?”

“Wha-Why would you assume that?” Robin tried to play it off.

“I may be pretty oblivious in general, but I’m not oblivious when it comes to my sister,” Steve said. “And it’s pretty clear that you’re both in love with each other.”

“I’m- I’m not,” Robin stuttered. Steve crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, staring her down. “You’re an ass.”

“Would you ask her out already?” he groaned.

“First of all, she’s going on a date tonight,” Robin reminded him, “and second of all, why are you supporting this? Normally when it comes to her dating, you get all protective.”

“Well, I won’t lie. I was definitely pissed when I first put it all together,” Steve explained. “But then I realized it was you and thought, 'How bad can that be?’”

Robin stared at him for a second. “Should I be offended by that?” she asked.

Steve waved her off. “Her date shouldn’t be there to pick her up yet, so if you hurry you might be able to catch her,” Steve told her.

Robin made no moves but suddenly sped forward, running out of the backroom and Scoops Ahoy.

“Uh, Robin, I could give you a ride, y'know?!” Steve shouted after her, but she was long gone.

Robin jumped on her bike and rode off, pedaling as fast as she could. Her legs were going to be sore later.

The combination of her tired legs and the panic in her system made the ride to the Harrington’s house seem like hours.

She got there just in time to watch as a car pulled out of the driveway.

Robin stopped where she was, stepping off her bike as she watched the car disappear.

“Robin?” She took in a sharp breath when she noticed (Y/n) standing on the porch. “What’re you doing here?”

Robin walked up the driveway, (Y/n) meeting her halfway.

“I, uh, needed to talk to you, but when I saw the car driveaway, I thought you had been picked up for your date. W-was that not him?” she asked.

“No, it was. I just,” (Y/n) paused, “canceled the date.”

“W-what? Why?" 

(Y/n) shrugged. "I guess I just couldn’t. There was someone else in my mind.” The two stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

“So, uh. What did you need to talk to me about?” (Y/n) whispered.

Robin lifted one of her hands from her bike and cupped (Y/n)’s cheek. She didn’t hesitate to lean forward and smash her lips against the other girl’s.

(Y/n) leaned in closer, her hands instinctively coming to rest gently on Robin’s waist.

The two separated, their eyes fluttering open.

They smiled softly at each other. (Y/n) rested her forehead against Robin’s.

“Is now a good time to tell you that you were the someone else?” (Y/n) whispered, her eyes closing for a moment.

The two giggled together.

“My brother is gonna kill you,” (Y/n) said.

“Don’t worry,” Robin said. “He encouraged me to do this.”

“Oh, really? 'Cause that doesn’t sound like him.”

The two got to giggling again.

(Y/n) grabbed Robin’s hand, lightly tugging it.

“C'mon. Let’s go inside.”


	14. Misinterpretations (Robin Buckley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toxic/asshole friend, being in the closet, and having a crush never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone named Pam. I needed a name and it was the first to come to mind.

 

Being a lesbian was hard.

There were too many pretty girls, homophobes existed, as well as asshole teenagers.

(Y/n) had one friend who claimed to be supportive- Pam. And yet, after she had come out to her, (Y/n) always found herself getting mocked for her interest in girls by Pam.

The f slur seemed to fly out of the girl's mouth whenever (Y/n_ was around.

It quickly became evident to (Y/n) that her friend was _not_ supportive.

And so, she found herself trapped- staying as Pam's friend in fear that if she cut the girl off, she'd retaliate by outing her.

(Y/n) could deal with Pam insulting her almost 24/7, but she could not handle the entire school.

So, yes, being a lesbian was hard for (Y/n).

Luckily, she had Robin.

Robin didn't know about (Y/n) being into girls; she was too scared to tell her after the way Pam had begun treating her.

It didn't help that (Y/n) had had a crush on Robin for a few years now.

Robin wasn't the first crush (Y/n) had on a girl, but she _did_ try to deny her feelings for her. She just felt that the reason she must like her was because of how long they'd known each other.

Nearly two years later, though, she was still crushing over her.

But, now, (Y/n) was trying to find her books for her next class.

Pam was waiting next to her as she dug around.

"Did you lose them?" she asked, uninterested.

"How can I just lose an entire textbook?" (Y/n) replied.

"What's this about losing a textbook?" Robin asked, joining the two.

(Y/n) paused to smile as a greeting. "I can't find one of my textbooks."

She pulled her bag out and unzipped it to check inside.

Robin hummed as she watched.

"Oh, thank God," (Y/n) muttered, pulling the textbook out.

"Congratulations, you didn't lose it!" Robin joked. (Y/n) could feel heat rush to her face but tried to ignore it.

She cleared her throat as she zipped up her bag. "Hey, Robin. I was, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out...later tonight?" (Y/n) asked nervously.

While the two were close, they didn't actually hang out that often outside of school.

Robin was going to answer when Pam groaned beside them. (Y/n) and Robin gave her confused looks as she turned to look at (Y/n) with a dead expression.

"God, would you just get over your dumb crush on her? It's not going to happen. You obviously make her uncomfortable by just existing, you freak," Pam hissed before walking off.

(Y/n) watched her in horror, her face red with embarrassment.

With a shaky breath, she looked over at Robin. She had a shocked expression as she looked at (Y/n).

She tried to speak several times, but nothing came out. Instead, she clamped her mouth shut.

(Y/n) looked down, ashamed, and grabbed her bag. She grabbed her remaining things from where they rested in her locker, slammed the door shut, and dashed for the school doors.

She didn't pay mind to the students that gave her strange looks, or the sound of Robin calling her name.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and quickly found her bike. She hopped on and rode off.

Where was she going to go? (Y/n) had no idea, as long as she wasn't near Robin. She'd probably go home.

(Y/n) shook her head as she pedaled frantically. 'She might go looking for me, and that would be her first stop,' she thought.

The only thing she could think of was going to see her mom, who surely wouldn't be too happy about her skipping school.

Still, (Y/n) found herself leaning her bike against the wall of Melvald's and heading inside.

To her luck, it seemed that no one else was there at the moment.

"(Y/n)?" She looked over to see her mother, Joyce, staring at her. "What are you doing here? You should be at school."

(Y/n) felt the anxiety of the situation come back. "I know, I just...I couldn't. I couldn't stay there," she whispered, her eyes stinging as it became hard to breathe.

"Hey, hey. It's alright, breathe," Joyce said, resting her hands on her daughter's arms. "Did something happen at school?"

(Y/n) managed to mutter Robin's name.

Joyce nodded. (Y/n) had told her about her crush on the girl shortly after she first came out to her.

"Did you... did you tell her? Did it not end well?" Joyce questioned.

"I d-didn't exactly tell her," (Y/n) stuttered. "It's more like everything was all outed to her without my permission."

"What?"

"One of my...friends... blurted it out in front of Robin. She also insulted me," (Y/n) muttered the last sentence, somewhat hoping that her mother wouldn't hear.

"What?!" Joyce nearly shouted. "Wha- who?!"

"Mom, calm down. It's fine. It doesn't matter," (Y/n) tried to convince her.

"Of course, it matters!" Joyce exclaimed. "That's your friend! She shouldn't be saying things about you that you want to be a secret!"

(Y/n) sighed. "Mom, I've already told you about her- she isn't what I'd call a friend," (Y/n) explained. Joyce got an idea of who it must've been and understood. "Can I please stay here for the rest of the day? I don't want to risk running into her, and something tells me she might swing by the house after school."

Joyce wasn't sure what to say. Getting an education was essential, and she didn't want her daughter missing out on it. But, she was also desperate not to go back for the day. Besides, there was only a little under an hour left.

"Alright," Joyce caved. (Y/n) gave her a soft 'thank you.' "Why don't you start working on any homework you've got?" (Y/n) nodded, glad that she had brought her things in the rush of leaving. It also meant she didn't have to worry about going back to get them.

 

~

 

(Y/n) found herself riding home on her mother's command several hours after school would have ended.

By that point, there was no way Robin would've been there.

As she rode into the driveway, she didn't see Robin's bike.

A wave of relief washed over (Y/n).

She hopped off her bike and left it by the porch before heading in.

"Hey!" Jonathan greeted her.

"Hey," (Y/n) responded. She quickly left to dump her back in her room before returning.

"By the way, Robin dropped by like, an hour ago looking for you," Jonathan told her.

"Oh?" (Y/n) felt herself getting anxious again.

"Yeah." He elaborated, "She brought your work from your last class saying you weren't there." He handed the work to (Y/n).

"Thanks for telling me," (Y/n) grew quiet "I'll have to thank her later."

"Everything alright?" he asked. "You look like you might throw up." (Y/n) felt it, too.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Uh, I'll be in my room."

Jonathan nodded, watching his sister leave in concern.

(Y/n) used her foot to close her door. It was left open a crack.

She looked over the work, rolling her eyes when she saw that it was the same material as before.

Figuring she had nothing better to do, (Y/n) got started on working.

 

~

 

With the next day here, came a lot of hiding and sneaking around.

(Y/n) was still trying to avoid Robin.

She was almost relieved that it was a Friday, only to realize that she'd have to hide all weekend.

During her last class of the day, (Y/n) was wondering if avoiding the girl was worth it.

So, she took her time when the bell rang.

She headed to her locker, gathered her things, and left- or tried to.

Before she could get more than a few feet, she found herself in an empty classroom.

(Y/n) finally came face to face with Robin.

"Listen, I know you've been avoiding me, but I really need to talk to you about what Pam said," Robin said.

(Y/n) shifted uncomfortably but made no moves to leave. Robin took that as a sign to continue speaking.

"I really should have spoken up as soon as I heard what she said, but I was just...so shocked," Robin explained. "I wasn't trying to make you think I didn't like you." (Y/n) raised a brow, a slight tilt to her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin smiled widely. "I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember," she laughed. "Deep down, I knew that the moment I met you, I was going to fall hard for you. And I did."

(Y/n) took a deep breath, her face getting hot.

"I wasn't shocked because I thought you were a freak that liked girls, I was shocked because you like me, too," Robin finished.

The two inched closer.

(Y/n) somehow lost the ability to speak at the moment, so she merely stared at Robin.

"Can I kiss you?" Robin whispered. (Y/n) gave a small nod.

When Robin leaned in, both of their eyes fluttered shut.

Their lips softly met. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was still wonderful to finally experience.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

"Y'know, when I imagined finally kissing you, I didn't think it'd be in a classroom," (Y/n) eventually spoke. Robin chuckled, her smile growing as she rested her forehead against (Y/n)'s shoulder.

"I'm just glad it happened."

"Me too."


	15. Shaky Limbs (Robin Buckley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finds herself at her girlfriend’s house after having one too many nightmares.

With how shaky her limbs where and how tired she was, (Y/n) knew that she shouldn't be climbing up to her girlfriend's window. And yet, that's all that she could bring herself to do.

It had been several days after the whole Mind Flayer fiasco, and it seemed as though (Y/n) was the only one still shaken. Obviously, Max was still grieving over her brother, but she didn't seem as hung up over everything else. And that was fair.

But (Y/n) wasn't over it- and she applauded those children for being able to handle something so crazy so well.

She had been there for the previous situations.

And yet, this was so much worse; she didn't know why.

After the second nightmare of the night and the seventh nightmare of the week, (Y/n) found herself in front of Robin's window.

She knocked gently on the glass. She hoped that the subtle light behind the curtains meant that the girl was awake.

Sure enough, Robin pushed the curtains back. She still wore her clothes from earlier, meaning she had been awake.

She quickly pushed the window open. "(Y/n), what're you doing here? And why do you look like death?" Robin asked, moving aside to let (Y/n) slip in.

"I've just...," (Y/n) trailed off, staring at her feet. She tried to control her still shaking limbs. "I keep having nightmares about everything that's happened, and every time, I have to watch the Mind Flayer take you away from me."

Robin stepped closer and delicately held her hand.

"Hey, look at me," she spoke softly.

(Y/n) hesitated but looked up at her.

"I'm right here. The Mind Flayer is gone, and it didn't touch me," Robin comforted her. "Come on."

She pulled the girl to her bed.

"Robin, I don't feel like sleeping after that," (Y/n) said.

"Who said anything about sleeping? Just lie down, OK?" (Y/n) did as told and kicked off her shoes before climbing on.

Robin was right behind her. She laid close to (Y/n) and pulled her covers over the two.

They wiggled around for a moment but quickly got comfortable in each other's grips.

(Y/n) had her head against Robin's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was a reassuring thing to hear after all the nightmares.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened in the nightmares?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather not relive them," (Y/n) said.

"Alright, that's fair."

And as they laid there silently, (Y/n) felt herself beginning to drift off.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Robin asked abruptly.

(Y/n)'s eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

"Uh, I walked."

"You live so far!"

"Robin!" (Y/n) whined.

Robin huffed. (Y/n) could only assume that she had a pout on her face.

"I'll let you off this time, but this time only." (Y/n) smiled contently.

She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, if it was even possible. "I'm tired now, let me sleep," she mumbled.

"I wonder why," Robin said sarcastically, but she carefully reached behind her to turn off the light. "If you have another nightmare, wake me up, alright, babe?"

"Alright."


End file.
